


Silk IV

by sleeplesscottontail



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesscottontail/pseuds/sleeplesscottontail





	Silk IV

*朴灿烈×吴世勋

*师生/年下/12岁年差/慎入

 

IV›› Liebesträume

 

“ 老师。 ”

 

我忽然爱上这么叫吴世勋，前头不带姓氏，陡然生出奇异的亲密感。

 

他应该拨弄一下碎发，抬起消瘦的下巴，带着鼻音地应我的呼唤，软黏得像是刚出蒸笼的红豆糕。

 

然而，出现的却是英年秃顶的算术老师，面色不善地甩了我一脸试卷。我正为这人身攻击而一阵恍惚，在一旁游手好闲的边伯贤立即夺了过去，捧腹大笑之余还不忘公之于众： “ 朴少爷，你竟然考了十九分！边某实在是佩服，佩服啊！ ”

 

我讪讪地抢回了卷子的占有权，一言不发地将薄纸丢进桌肚，撇过脑袋朝向窗外，便不再理会周围的反应。

 

原来就一塌糊涂的心情被损友一搅合，更是烦躁起来。八月初就开学的学府，纵观整个市都无出其右。

 

父亲本质是个古板的商人， “ 价格等于价值 ” 是他的人生信条，所以他也理所应当地在我本人身上贯彻到底。城里有所赫赫有名的寄宿制学校，能入学的孩子非富即贵。说是因材施教的高等教育，实则纨绔子弟扎堆儿的贵族学校罢了。这不，我的父亲也信了此道，不顾我的极力反对，也将我安了进去。

 

我自认不是 “ 洁身自好 ” 的人，久而久之也就稀里糊涂地成为了他们中的一份子。话是这么说，但对于这个身份，自我认同感却并没有想象中那么强。吃喝玩乐虽好，只是流于表面的愉悦来得快去得也快，并非长久之计。

 

不过近来，我任由自己一头扎进了这种肤浅中，只因我想要逃避对于吴世勋的情感，更要命的是，它带着情欲，并且来势汹汹。

 

我托着腮，目光驻足在窗边少女们涟漪飘动的百褶裙摆。她们发现了我不加修饰的视线，握拳的手半掩着嫣红的嘴，三五成群的羞涩笑声如风铃歌唱。而我却毫无征兆地想起吴世勋，美得蛮不讲理，令我招架之力全无。

 

那天的风很大，送来的却仍是热。吴世勋的双肘撑在阳台的石灰泥围栏上，薄荷烟味伴着热浪冲进我的鼻腔。他像是刚上岸的美人鱼，浑身蒸腾着湿气，赤足走路而于琴房留下的串串水迹还未干透。

 

我情不自禁地唤了他一声老师，他便回眸看我。

 

柔夷两指夹着细长的女士烟，皱起半边眉而滑落至下巴的水滴，樱桃唇瓣中飘逸出朵朵烟云，吴世勋微微笑了，接着叫我的名字。

 

“ 灿烈。 ”

 

他喊我名字的发音是特别的，仿佛能听见发出最后那个音节时，舌头擦过门牙的沙沙摩挲。

 

吴世勋向我靠近的每一步都在橡木地板上开出了花，他的脚背白得几近透明，蓝紫的毛细血管宛若经过处理的植物标本上的脉络那样清晰。这只蝴蝶停驻在我面前，他眼眸又笑成浅浅河湾，要我等他穿了鞋再上课。

 

我发现，原来吴世勋是那么爱笑，而我从未想过会有一个人的笑可以令我如此神魂颠倒。

 

端坐在黑白键前，他眼睫间闪动的欢快送至我的双手上，回忆起了新到手的黑胶唱片来。谈起李斯特这人，尽管每每一见他的曲目总让我先下意识手指抽筋，但不可否认，他是位一流的演奏家。那华丽、张扬、旨在炫技的编曲只有技法扎实稳健之人才能完美呈现。

 

话又说回来，昨日惊鸿一瞥的却是他为数不多的浪漫抒情风格。好久未能彻底放松，我暂时将授课一事抛之脑后，直到另一双纤巧的手加入了到这场盛宴中。

 

我当即给人挪了些位置，这琴凳窄小得很，他就如此挨着我，直直地坐了下来，随着动作的起伏而不时蹭到我的臂膀。骨节明了的指尖在我的边上雀跃，我着了魔一样沉浸在与老师四手连弹的兴奋，无法抑制地激动。那流动的快感太过鲜活，由尾椎骨跳上了天灵盖，甚至平日里总要错过的踏板都精准地踩下脚。

 

我同吴世勋演奏的方式是大不相同的，他舒展开来的手掌使我联想到学校练功房里那一个个穿着连体衣的芭蕾舞者，举重若轻般地牵动着躯干，看似软绵灵动但又实实在在地使了劲道。

 

弹动的频率不停地加速，堆积到高潮部分全数爆发出来。我们倒是默契地启用了轮指，他看了看我的手，再满含笑意地将视线落在我的脸上。

 

急促的呼吸声替代了原有的琴声在屋内悬浮着，我的虎口微震，心绪与身体同样澎湃无比，倒生出些许意犹未尽之感。

 

吴世勋转过头朝我展露了笑容，像个如愿以偿的孩子，我却盯着他红润的脸蛋走了神。

 

他问我在想什么，恍惚的我才从痴迷的凝望中抽离出来，草草回了句无事就回避去了，生怕自己见不得天光的秘密在老师澄澈明亮的眼神里露了馅。

 

我在想，那双美丽的干净的手抚弄我丑陋的肮脏的性器的时候，会是什么样子？

 

我为这突然萌生的龌龊而恐慌，他是我的老师，而我竟然对他产生了性冲动。

 

仰天凝视着天花板，不知何时起，某个角落结起了蛛网，半透明的灰。奈何我的眼珠都快凸出来了，还是没能找到蜘蛛的踪影。

 

我一定是太寂寞了。

 

最后的最后，我这个庸医给自己下了诊断书，于是风风火火地去了边伯贤家，从他的小宝库里烧杀抢掠一批所谓的 “ 好货 ” 。

 

我躲在被窝里欣赏着男女之间火辣的交合，烧红脸面的喘息听得我起了生理反应，我没有急着纾解，反而是松了一口气。

 

好不容易挨到周末，一众人中间竟是只有我管教还算得上松泛，所以这聚会场地又是落在我家头上。

 

吴世勋直至暮色深重才回到家，本以为经过一周的冷却，我的症状应该没那么严重了。

 

但遗憾的是，我错了。

 

晚风吹来了他身上的香气，我一抬眼，就迎面对上他和煦的笑，挠得我心痒痒，非分的肖想又漏了出来。

 

我那几个狐朋狗友也貌似看傻了，平素早该打趣的嬉笑却换做直勾勾地盯着老师，还是吴世勋主动开口问他们是不是我的朋友，这些人才如梦初醒地回答。

 

见到老师对他们笑眯眯的样子，无名邪火没由头地蹿了上来，拳头也捏得 “ 咯哒咯哒 ” 响。我不清楚自己究竟在气些什么，待我反应过来之际，我已经离开了那个是非之地，站在滋滋作响的烤架前。

 

吴世勋，你凭什么也对其他人这么笑？

 

雷霆震怒过后，接踵而来的是潮水般的酸楚，我漫不经心地翻动着肉串，焦炭的味道熏得我眼睛有些难受，险些就掉了泪。

 

“ 灿烈，我来帮你吧。 ”

 

白净又小巧，是讨人欢喜的那种，我认得她的脸，却怎么没法给她贴上一个姓名贴。我愣在原地之际，意外地撞见了吴世勋飘过来的视线。

 

实话实说，我并不如表面那般笃定，抱着破罐破摔的心态，垂首摸了摸女生的长发，勾起嘴角，在她耳边暧昧道： “ 好啊。 ”

 

这群人读书半瓶子水，起哄看热闹倒是行家，大概是早就关注着这边的动向，当即呼声不断，簇拥了过来。

 

我没心思迎合别人，只想着去看他的反应。可当吴世勋那心碎的神情真正出现在我眼前，报复过后的快意仅仅持续了一秒，我就开始心乱如麻起来。

 

我想冲出包围，握住他的手，告诉他这都不是我本意，我只想让你在意我。

 

然而我脱不开身，只能眼睁睁看着他失落的背影淹没在人群中。

 

那女孩吻过来的时候，我却麻木地接受了。那本应是甜美的触碰，到了我这处就幻灭成两块没有温度的肉块贴在一起，摩擦出类似生鱼鳞片上分泌的黏液来。

 

我拼命回想着成人片里的桥段，试图勾起自己对她的兴趣来。正当我准备合上眼，竟闻到了那股令我作呕的腥臭，我便猛地推开了忘情中的花季少女。

 

她茫然地望着我，登时眼眸被委屈浸没，我是最瞧不得女孩流泪的，然我说不来好听的话，只得胡乱地道着歉，接着仓皇地逃离了树林。

 

拜托完秦叔送少女回家后，我便自暴自弃地将自己摔在床上，不自觉又观察起那抹灰来。

 

如今再一看，那蛛丝竟然垂了一条细细的尾巴下来，在风中摇曳着，却总是藕断丝连。

 

冷静下来，我的脑海里又皆是他的影子了，每一帧都沾染了旧电影胶片上的灰尘，多了份厚重感。

 

阅读小说时，习惯性半当中停下片刻，扁着嘴思索含义，任由日光将他周身抹成蜂蜜色的吴世勋。

 

向我诵读着圣经故事，却被我混淆约书亚和耶稣两者的提问，而弄得哭笑不得的吴世勋。

 

我练琴过度引起手指抽筋，牵来我的手，一根根细致按揉，软声问我还疼不疼的吴世勋。

 

落幕定格在蜷缩在单人沙发上入睡的模样，胸口盖着他读了一半的诗集，略长的前额发隐去了眼睫的吴世勋。

 

这一刻，我不再是旁观者，递出了手，去触碰、去抚摩、去感知。

 

我拨开云雾，熟睡时的吴世勋看上去更加可爱，双颊映着红粉，呼吸浅得我几乎听不见。从山根下移至人中，最后落在饱满的唇上。他的唇不似他的手那般冷得刺骨，是我所贪恋至极的温热。

 

我清楚自己这是在做梦，所以我才敢放肆地吻住吴世勋，掐着他后颈，更深地掠夺他的气息。滑过敏感的上颚，吮吸他因羞怯而闪躲的舌尖。

 

吴世勋喉咙里发出小声的呜咽来，可眼睛仍是紧闭着，承受着我的进犯。

 

我越发得寸进尺，隔着裤子蛮横地抚弄吴世勋慢慢有了感觉的下体。

 

他终于被我弄醒了，瞳眸里的汪洋一片看得我心尖发疼，然后那被我亲得光润透亮的嘴一张一合好似逸出了我的名字，可我的耳膜却像蒙了一层水帘，听不真切。

 

眼睛重新接受光明，我深深陷进沼泽的泥泞里，浑身浸淫着汗液，污秽从我的下半身溢出来。

 

“ 老师。 ”

 

-tbc


End file.
